How to Go About It
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: There is a certain way each situation should be approached. Asking outright is the least likely way for him to end up stabbed...again.


The letter 'E' is brought to you today by Blue and Kazoo.

Engagement

Remy and Kurt were not friends. Neither were they enemies. However, with Rogue as a girlfriend and sister respectively, they got along for her sake. And so she wouldn't hurt them very badly.

Of course, at first, Kurt couldn't stand the Cajun who knew this fact. He would often purposely antagonize Kurt because…he just really liked messing with people. He, in turn, would respond with an impressive degree of complex pranks. This went on for several months, mainly because in that time, Remy and Rogue were not dating.

Soon after they started, she put their nonsense to a stop and 'suggested' they 'try' to 'get along'. To their credit, both men could recognize a veiled threat.

Remy never had an actual problem with Kurt. On the contrary, he'd like for them to be on friendly terms with each other as the last girl he'd been involved with (against his will) had a brother who hated his guts. A brother who tried to kill him and ended up impaled on his own sword and nearly dying, and almost causing his own execution. So yes, Remy did want to get along with his girlfriend's family.

Logan hated Remy. The way the older man figured, the boy was just playing with Rogue's emotions and was bound to take off eventually. In which case, Rogue would be hurt and cry and then he'd have to hunt down the soon-to-be-dead Cajun. Remy knew this because the feral mutant had told him in explicit detail how he was going to disembowel him and where he was going to bury the many pieces of him. Apparently, it didn't really matter to anyone that he wasn't actually her father.

On that day, Remy dubbed him Monsieur Claws to his face and Wolvie behind his back. He appreciated none of his wit and showed it by trying to remove the cocky smirk from his face.

Rogue also threaten-, I mean…convinced the two to play nice or she'd force them to eat Kitty's food for a week. Naturally, two of the fiercest mutants at the manor shuddered and agreed to these terms.

Fortunately for Remy, the extent of Rogue's mother involvement in her life consisted of rants. Long, loud, profanity-filled, violent-if-you-got-in-the-way, rants that he'd learned to shut up and listen to. She was easily his most favored and most disliked of Rogue's relatives.

As he was the least violent of the lot, Remy had decided to ask Kurt first and enlist his aid for the other little, psycho man.

"Will you be my best man?"

The blue mutant slowly turned his head to the Cajun, gold eyes narrowed.

"You must be joking. It is not funny."

"Non, I'm serious."

"Don't you have friends?"

"Well, not up here really. Peter went back to Russia. And there's no earthly force that could ever convince me to ask Pyro."

"You _do _know I don't like you, ja?"

"Yeah, well, ya ain't exactly my most favorite person either. But you're Rogue's frère, and I know it'd mean a lot to her if you were a part of this."

Kurt heaved sigh that bespoke of his deep dislikeof the whole subject.

"I…I will do it. For Rogue though, not you."

"Thank you anyway."

"Keep in mind. If you _ever_ hurt Rogue, I will 'port you two miles that way," he pointed to the ceiling, "and leave you to your own devices. Capiche?"

"Comprendre, mon ami," he grinned at his soon-to-be-brother-in-law.

"Wait. I just saw Rogue. She didn't have a ring."

"I haven't exactly asked her yet."

At his incredulous look, Remy merely shrugged.

"I didn't want you to end up respondin' badly when ya found out."

Like certain other psychotic people who used extreme, lethal violence and needed a straitjacket and thrown in an un-padded room so he can bash his own brains out that he could mention. Seriously, who tried to kill people with swords anymore? Now he just had to worry about little mutant with the knives coming out of his hands. Oh, and proposing to the girl.

Yeah, he should do that. Probably now. Or soon-ish.

* * *

A/N: Well it's talking about Romy sort of. You don't make the rules. Kazoo does. And who's gonna start an argument with a blue fox?

11/30/2010


End file.
